Fine and Rein in Wonderland
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Not too cliche is it? Anyway. Fine and Rein get seperated chasing after this rat-bunny-fairy thing. What surprises await them? Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**Futago-hime: Fine and Rein in Wonderland.**

**Chapter- 1 : Just a Normal Day.**

**Um... Tomorrow or Thursday. I will try to update my other stories... -_- *Bows* But. This is a new story! That I hope you all will enjoy! ^^**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything here. Nope. Goes to rightful owners.**

~Fine's POV~

I woke up. Then got ready.

Normal, boring routine.

Ah~ I'm so tired~!

Ah... Where's Rein?

I twirled around in my pink dress, it was short-sleeved. Under the dress was white stockings and black, dress shoes.

My hair was in pigtails, tied at the bottom with bows. On top of my head was a hat with a bow on it.

"Rein?!" I called for her, running around.

Even though I'm always the one to be left alone... I wouldn't abandon her like she does me... I'm too loyal, ne?

"Fine?!" I heard someone call my name... Ah.

"Rein!" I yelled out, running for her voice.

BAM!

We both ran into each other.

"Ow... Ow... Ow..." We both groaned, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Oh... We're suppose to go meet Shade and Bright," I sighed, I'm not one to be 'Lovey-Dovey' and all... But... I don't know why but... Shade... When ever I think of him or anything my heart beats faster than normal..

"Bright-kun!" I heard Rein say and blush.

I shook my head and giggled.

"Oh! How do I look?" She asked me.

I looked at her.

She was wearing basically an alternate of my outifit; Blue dress, stockings, and black, dress shoes.

Her hair was in a ponytail, tied at the bottom with a bow. Over her hair was a hat with a bow on it.

"Good. You look fine!" I giggled. "Oh! Right! We have to hurry!"

"AH!" She screamed, and we both started running.

All of us were to meet at our secret hideout.

We were assigned to get married. To any of our choice... But we wanted to be friends.

I hated it. Found it insulting. I barely even knew them!

Atleast their letting us get to know them...

In only but a month...

Rein loved it. And immediately got a crush on Bright.

But she said she was also falling for Shade...

Why is my head hurting?

"Oh Fine!" Rein stopped.

"Hm?" I asked, stopping.

"Well... You'll never guess what happened yesterday! When we were at the hideout!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Eh. We're suppose to be at the meeting.

My eyes left her face, and found this weird white, elf thing.

It looked kinda like a bunny-rat... Fairy?

Rein was rambling on... When I interrupted her.

"Look!" I yelled, pointing to the thing.

Wow... I interrupted her... Ah well.

She looked, and we looked at each other.

"... Let's Go~!"

We then ran for it.

Forgetting about the meeting.

**I hope you all enjoyed. **

**And reviewing would be nice... If you guys want!**

**Hope it wasn't too short...**

**Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Futago-hime: Fine and Rein in Wonderland.**

**Chapter: 2**

**HI! I'm back with the next. Hope you guys enjoy. And AH! I sprained/pulled/whatever my thigh today... Don't even know how! Grr... Anywho.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime or Alice in Wonderland.**

~Fine's POV~

"Late! Late! I'm gonna be late-pumo!"

The thing had kept yelling, as it ran.

We still chased after it.

We followed it to this little meadow...

It ran faster, then hopped into this...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Hole.

Rein and I didn't stop in time... So...

Down we go!

I couldn't see Rein anymore.

... It felt like hours as we fell. When will this end?

Finally. I landed on the bottom.

"Ow," I moaned and picked myself up.

I was in this room. The floor was checkerboard. The walls were white. There was a table and chair. And a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The checkerboards were red and pink. With yellow here and there.

Looking around me, I took a closer look at the table...

Sweets!

I had forgotten I was hungry!

Yum!

I ran up to the table, and took two from the bowl.

I was about to eat the yummy tart, when the same fairy thing ran past me.

Wait... No. It's actually black. I blinked. Now it's white.

"Whaa?" I muttered to myself, then shrugged and ate the sweet.

Ah~ So good~!

Wait... Opening my eyes, I saw everything was bigger.

And hey! Where's Rein?

~Rein's POV~

I crashed into the floor.

"Oi," I muttered.

I looked around the room. Blue and green on the floor with purple here and there. The walls were white. A table and chair and a chandelier.

I looked around again, there was the white fairy thing again. But it was black. Then white again.

"Huh?" I muttered, and looked away, finding an interesting drink on the table.

I _am_ thirsty...

Smiling. I went over to drink it.

Hey... Why is everything bigger?

Ah! And where's Fine?

~Normal POV~

"Ah ha ha ha! The contest has just begun! And **I** will be the winner!"

As the mysterious person dissapered, two other figures grinned.

"This oughta be fun." One of them grinned.

"Yes. Quite!" The other one smiled.

Then the two figures smiled and walked off.

**Heehee! I bet noone will guess the mysterious person! **

**Anywho~ **

**Reviews.**

**coco2012- Thanks for reviewing! And thank you ^^ Ah! Which do you want? Magic cupcake or cookie? And hope you enjoyed!**

**Made2352- Ah! I'm glad you find it interesting! And teehee. Of course! It is Fine x Shade! X3 Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**Well. **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime: Fine and Rein in Wonderland**

**Chapter: 3**

**I'm a baka. Sorry everyone of . Since this is the one I haven't updated since... Woah! October. I decided to update this one first. I'm gonna work my butt off this night- so I really should shut up. Enjoy this chapter please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime. Or it's characters.**

**)j032i0)ik032ik04957957027LPRKP"{+ ++_+)_)%I)P #L{#$_+ )$_ O_ L$PO$ _ $_$ O_**

~With Rein in her POV~

I fretted over Fine, I don't have my phone! How am I suppose to call her? Will we get in danger-! Where ever we are! Is she even in the same place?!

I sighed, and then looked up to the door the creature ran out.

Might as well.

I walked up to the door, somehow it seems just a tad bigger than it did earlier- I never took much detail of it.

The door was orange, with a few golden vines detailed on it. It wasn't too fancy, yet somehow had an aura of royalty. It seemed as if it was a door with secrets.

I put my hand on the golden knob and slowly opened it, not expecting a beautiful scenery.

It still looked like the time in my world, a pretty day of time. There was wood and shrubs, with a nice and oddly neat dirt road. The dirt road had flowers on the sides, pretty blue and orange flowers that I would never be able to identify.

I slowly stepped out from behind the door, feeling as naked as a butterfly hatching from it's cocoon.

The little creature was long gone, and the only thing I had to follow was this dirt road; leading anybody knows where.

"Hey! You seem lost~!" A voice stated rather clearly.

I turned my head, here, there, where?

I pondered if I had only imagined the voice.

Then I looked down, and sure enough some guy was just sitting there.

What? H-he's kinda under my dress there!

I blushed, and stepped back.

"W-who are you?!" I asked, demanded.

"Well," he... Blushed? "My name is Peridot. The gentlemanly Mad Hatter." He bowed and took my hand.

"More like Mad Pervert," I said under my breath, he heard and blushed again.

"Sorry about that, anyway. To apologize why don't I treat you to tea?" He asked.

I finally took a good look at him.

He was dressed kindof like a gentleman, with the aura that he was a bit of a pervert. He had on a noce white suit, not just plainly white though. It had a red hankercheif in the pocket, and a gold bow tie.

Well, I do love bow ties.

He then had on a fez-top hatish hat on, that was gold, it covered a bit of his face. His face with red eyes, and he had orange hair.

Like Bright... I threw that thought away.

"Fine than..." I said slowly. "But in return you help me find my sister."

"Sure," he said, not asking further details, took my hand and ran to the tea place.

My heart... Please stop.

~Fine's POV~

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

AHHH! No. Stop.

I shook my head, and cleared my thoughts.

Then took a look around for any possible threats.

None. That's good.

I then tried to calm myself more, what am I suppose to do? I've never been in this kind of situtation.

With a breath, I decided I wanted out of this room. So I looked at the door the creature had ran out of, and decided that was the way to go.

Coming closer to the door, I took detail of it. It was red with purple swirls detailed on it. I looked at the knob, and with no hesitation, opened it.

Okay, maybe a little hesitation.

I didn't expect to see what was outside.

The scenery was amazing, and it made me stop. There were trees and bushes everywhere, and surprisingly a clean dirt road with red and purple flowers on the sides.

I went to a flower and smiled.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" I could hear a smile in the voice as the person said this.

I turned my head and immediately took detail.

He was a guy. With purple hair and eyes. And his outfit... I feel as if I'd seen it before.

The guy was silent, and I realized I hadn't said anything to reply.

"Ah! Um... My name is Fine! And oh! Um... These flowers... I just... I don't know... Stopped to smell the roses?" I rambled.

"Those are Hibuscus," he stated, and looked at me.

I blushed.

"Um... What's your name anyway?"

"Eclipse," he said, and then asked. "Are you lost or something?"

I looked at my feet, then at his outfit.

It had a hat covering some of his face, and he was wearing a regular long sleeved shirt- which was purple and midnight blue. He had on blue jeans, and a cape. He was wearing gym shoes.

So his outfit was a mix of formal and informal?

He tapped his foot.

"Oh! Um yeah. Um... Do you think you can help me?" I asked, embarrased.

He smirked.

"Sure. No problem with me," he then made a gesture for me to follow him, and I obliged.

This is all so weird, for one... He reminds me of Shade... And for two... My heart is racing for this stranger.

~Mysterious Person~

The queen growled, she had quite the temper.

Her king came in and smiled.

He had green hair and eyes, and bunny ears that the queen just loved.

"Auler," she smiled.

"Hello my sunshine," he smiled and hugged the queen. The queen had long blonde hair, and emerald green eyes.

Her name was Altezza.

With a smile, she slowly opened her mouth.

"Auler. We have a competition to win," Altezza spoke, and smiled.

Auler wanted to groan, he was the most easygoing, but when it came to all these competitions, it was overwhelming.

"What is it this time, my sunshine?" He asked, politely as to not let his angel know how he dreaded it.

"Oh... Aheh. Oops. This competiton isn't for us. We're already together and engaged. This is for four other people," She giggled, loving the nickname he always called her.

Aulor wanted to sigh in relief, then asked. "For who than?"

"Oh~ Just the other sun princesses, jewelry prince," Altezza seemed to want to cringe at giving away this prize, "and moon prince. Who haven't gotten engaged."

Aulor stared.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Thank goodness for Poomo and Boomo and Tio's helping too. As well as Mirlo and Lione and-"

"So this is just one big elabrent plan to thank the twins for helping us get engaged?" He smiled at her.

She smiled, and nodded.

"I _can_ be really generous when I want to! Can't I?" She stated, proudly.

He just nodded, and took her in his arms again.

**)j032i0)ik032ik04957957027LPRKP"{+ ++_+)_)%I)P #L{#$_+ )$_ O_ L$PO$ _ $_$ O_**

**So. Been a while. Sorry. I'll just get onto the reviewers.**

**Made2352- Always Fine x Shade X3 Always. Well, unless someone DEMANDS another coupling XO And I'm glad you find it excitng! Thanks for the review~**

**isanimes- Heehee, thanks. Except I'm pretty sure you hate me for not updating in a LONG time. Ah! Self-pitying isn't gonna get anywhere! Thanks for the review! OuO''' **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Bye~ Nya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
